


You Were Always Mine

by zombiewriter8



Series: Yandere!Ford [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, Gore, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence, currently being re-edited, ford is incredibly insane, yandere!ford
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiewriter8/pseuds/zombiewriter8
Summary: This all started when this Stanley didn’t listen... All he- they wanted was to be together.. No they WERE together.. They didn't separate! They loved each other! They always did! So.. why? Why is Stanley acting this way?Why did he cheat on him?!Why?!





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what’s up! Finally got to the Yandere!Ford fic! Well this is more of a Rated M story, so warnings will be posted with every chapter.  
> Also you may notice some similarities with Future Diary, it’s because I started planning for this fic after I finished the anime. 
> 
> For those who don’t fully understand what a Yandere is, here’s a link to a video explaining (in a damn funny way XD) what they are (and how to avoid them), https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=imch7kBGM88
> 
> WARNING: Character Death

_The portal gleamed bright blue as he smiled widely at it._

_Finally! After so long! His crowning achievement worked! He can finally be able to solve the mysteries of this town! He might even solve the unatural mysteries of the **WHOLE WORLD**!_

_He quickly turned to leave the portal room to get this on camera but then sparks starting coming out of the portal. Strange, was it suppose to do that? He’d have to ask Fiddleford as soon as possible…_

_Then the portal started spinning even faster and glowing so bright, he had to cover his eyes with his arm for a brief moment. When he put his arm away, he noticed someone in front of the middle of the portal. He raised an eyebrow._

_Was this an anomaly? No...It looked like a person... A human male...He looked like a space traveler from one his favorite TV shows he watched as a child._

_He was wearing a black trench coat along with a black sweater and black pants. He had a gun strapped on his back. He seemed to have his hairstyle. However, he couldn’t see his face properly, because he was covered with big goggles and a scarf._

_He cleared his throat to gain it’s attention. He looked at him._

_“Um… Greetings! Do your people say greetings? I have never met any space or multidimesional travelers before!” He said with a bright smile. The traveler just stood where he was. He got the feeling that his guest was not impressed with his greeting. He cleared his throat once more._

_“Welcome to Earth, traveler! I… uhh.. I’m Stanford Pines! And I-”_

_“No you’re not..” said a gruff voice surprising similar to his. He stared at man in shock._

_“Excuse me?…” He asked._  
_“ I think I’m capable of telling who I am, thank you very much!” He stated angrily. How dare he say that! He didn’t even know him!_  
_“Listen, I’m Stanford Pines! You are currently in a planet called Earth and-!”_

 _He felt sudden horrible pain in his gut, he looked down to see a knife stabbing him. He looked the hand holding the knife… Six fingers…._  
_Then everything turned black._


	2. This all started once...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Child Death, Character Death, and Extreme Violence are present in this chapter!

**_This all started when this Stanley didn’t listen to him._ **

He had sent a postcard for Stan to come to his home in Gravity Falls.

Stanley was his only hope! The one person he could trust completely as he was in no way related to any of Gravity Falls’ weirdness.

Sure, Stanley was his last option but if their past relationship meant anything to him, then there was enough hope that Stan would hear him out and help him. He had to come. He needed Stanley to come to him. He needed him so badly. More than he needed anything in his entire life. He honestly didn't know how he made this far without him...

* * *

When Stanley finally came home, he wanted to hug him and thank him for coming even after ten years had past without seeing each other. However, there was no time for pleasantries, he needed to inform Stanley of the great danger they were in immediately. He showed him the portal and told him about the grave risks that could happen if this situation wasn’t treated properly.  
He looked into Stanley’s beautiful brown whiskey eyes and asked him to stay with him, help him dismantle the portal and defeat Bill for once and for all.

Stanley looked at him with a shocked expression before answering with a simple 'no'.

At first, he was shocked and confused as to why Stanley could possibly refuse him. But he quickly came to the conclusion that his brother was just being spiteful. Yes, anyone would be spiteful when dealing with a former lover, but he was giving Stan a second chance! A second chance to right the wrongs he caused him all those years ago. A second chance to restart what they once had. He demanded to know why Stanley didn’t want to stay with him. He told him that if it was because the project then he forgave him! Besides didn't Stan want to be together!? Wasn't he the love of Stanley's life!? He had no reason to say no!

“Pointdexter listen! I have a family and a job! I just can't leave them both just cause ya need me to dismantle a, what is it, doomsday device?! Besides I ain't a brainiac like you! I-I might screw it up somehow. I-it wouldn’t be the first time..." Stanley said as he looked down on to the floor. "Listen I understand this shit’s really important but can’t there be another way without me staying here and screwing everything up!? I know! Why don't I just take that nerdy book and keep it safe for ya? This thing has instructions about the portal crap, right? Maybe if I keep it safe, some idiot wouldn't rebuild the portal after you dismantle it.” Stanley suggested with a shaky uncertain smile.

But all Stanford could think of was the second sentence, _‘I have a family’_.  
‘ _Family? **FAMILY?!**_ ’ He thought furiously as he asked Stanley what did he mean by _'he had a family_ ' in an accusing tone.

“Well just like you heard! I have a nice home and wife and kids and everything! Met Carla Mccorkle on the road, she's been dumped by the hippie entourage she was traveling with. And we manage to patch things up. I tried inviting you the wedding and the kids’ births but I couldn't reach you! Hell, I didn't even know where you were until you wrote me that postcard!” Stanley explained.

Something inside him snap violently. He knew that Stanley had to remake his life somewhere new but he had always hoped that he would remain the most important person to Stan. That no matter what, Stanley would always jump at the chance to together with him again. He hoped that one day Stanley would see reason and beg for his forgiveness. That one day they’ll fix their issues and have the relationship they couldn't continue in their youth.

But _apparently_ , he wasn't important any more to Stanley. Stanley broke their vows and married some woman and had kids. And oh! Not just any woman! It was CARLA _**FUCKING** _ MCCORKLE!! Stanley always knew he hated her with a fiery passion! But that didn't matter as he just went on and fucking **_MARRIED_** her and impregnated her! 

All while Stanford remain ever so faithful to him. He never slept with anyone, he never proclaim to love another because he always knew in his heart that Stanley would come back begging to be a part of his life again.  But now… Now, he was going to… He was going to leave him forever and continue his idiotic ignorant domestic life. All while Stanford was left all alone. All alone and heartbroken...

‘ _No....... **NO**!! I won't let him live without me He **CAN'T** live without me!!_ ’ He hysterically thought as he grabbed a metal bar and hid it behind his coat as Stan turns around and stuffed the journal in his jacket.

“Don’t worry pointdexter! I’ll protect this thing with my life! And hell, I’ll come and visit you on the weekends to help ya with the portal!” he said while smiling, turning around to see his brother with a bar upwards and a crazed smile on his face.

_'What th-'_

He stared at his brother’s slumped form for a while only to fully realize what he had done. He smiled, it was okay, Stanley will forgive him, Stanley always forgave him if he did something wrong. Stanley would be a little mad at him but he’ll just chuckle and kiss his forehead like he always does. He lifted Stanley onto his arms and carried him to his… no to **their** bedroom. He kissed his brother’s forehead as he laid him in the bed. He smiled as he tied his brother’s wrists up. Something told him that if he didn't, Stanley was going to hurt himself.

 _'What a weird thought.._ ' he thought as he stared at Stanley. He smiled softly at his Stanley's cute sleeping face, but frowned once he noticed a bloody wound on his head.  
_'Where did this come from?'_ he thought as he got up and rushed to the bathroom to retrieve a first aid kit. He quickly open the box and began to treat the wound  
_'When could this had happened?'_ he thought as he clean it up.                                                   _'Maybe he hurt himself in the lab again... Yes, that had to be it. Stanley always keep getting hurt.'_ he thought as he smiled softly at his little sleeping beauty.

Oh Stanley, always falling asleep in even the most random of places. Yes, he fell asleep in the lab again, Ford wouldn't hurt him. That metal bar down the lab wasn’t stained with his brother’s blood. In fact, it's been there the whole time. Stan forgot to pick it up. He would absolutely never hurt Stan. Well....unless Stanley did something to hurt himself and their relationship….He was very lucky to had a brother…. No a lover like Ford, who will always take care of him. Always…

Ford kissed his bro- lover’s forehead again as he cleaned up bruise Stan had on his head. He didn’t know why of all places, Stan chose to take a nap on the floor of the basement. After those times Stanford told him against sleeping in the lab. Of course they previously had a fight, but even the best of lovers have a fight once and in a while.

But Stanley had said some horrible lies.. yes he said he had a family with a whore. Stanford knew that wasn't true, but….what if Stanley had really cheated on him… No! He knew that it was all lies! Stanley told him he was his only love! Stanley would never lie to him! Stanley is just a victim to that bitch’s lies! What if that whore forced herself onto Stanley? Yes! That had to be it! She forced him to give her children to use against him! He never knew until now because Stanley was embarrassed about being raped by that woman! She wanted him to have children with her because she knew Stanley loved children. To win him back! To take Stanley away from him….

He growled as he got her address and prepared Stanley onto the car. He knew it was cruel of him to leave his lover in the trunk but he had no choice. Stanley might not care very much for that whore but he cared about those children. It would break his lover’s heart to see him slaughtering the children, so this was the only way. He knows Stanley would be mad at him for a while but that was okay. He rather deal with a mad Stanley than two little bastards trying to steal his brother’s love away from him. He was going to send those little bastards to hell before he got to share his brother with anyone.

He made sure to pour fairy dust onto Stanley. It might take a unicorn about five minutes of unconsciousness but it could make a human unconscious for up to three days. He made sure to provide holes for Stanley to breathe in. He drove off.

Surprisingly, he brother lived close. That explains why he came quickly.

….Wait... what?

His bro- lover lived with him! He always did! They aren't fighting because Stanley refused to stay with him! They were fighting because he find out that bitch took advantage of him, and Stanley, oh sweet innocent Stanley, didn't want to report that whore because the children needed their mother. That was it! Stanley always lived with him! Stanley never got kicked out. Stanley never broke his project. The judges didn’t like his project so they refused him. That’s it.

Yeah…. Yeah….

He parked nearby, and got out of the car. He got his bag and entered the home using Stanley’s key.

He saw a nice family home. Pictures, pictures of a family of four smiling. He glared at it. How dare that bitch force Stanley to smile when he’s clearly not happy in this shithole. Well… when he visited them behind Stanford’s back.

He got up the stairs to turned to the right hallway. He stared at a door covered with flowers and hearts. He slowly opened the door to see a eight year old girl sleeping. She looked just like that whore of her mother. He carefully lifted her head… and snapped it quickly. He checked her pulse… Dead…

He did the same to the five year old boy in the room next to his sister. He gave them a quick and painless death. It was as merciful as Stanford got because they were half Stanley. They had to die but he didn't really want to cause them pain. No... he was saving for the whore who violated his sweetheart. He pulled a knife out as he went to the right hallway and stopped at a bedroom door.

Ah... This must be that whore’s room. Maybe it was the very one that she raped Stanley in. He growled softly as he gripped the knife in his hand harder. He opened the door quickly as he saw a figure moving under the sheets. He moved slowly and steadily but the figure stood up and turn on the light.

“Stanley? Is that you?” she asked, rubbing her eye. He glared at her but decided to play along.

“Yes sweetie it’s me..” he said in his perfect imitation of his brother’s voice. It must have worked because that bitch smiled and was now getting up and moving towards him.

“Oh thank god, you weren't out that long. But still. So how’s Stanford? Did you two... you know… made up?” she asked with a hint of nervousness. She would ask that wouldn't she? She’ll jump at the chance to steal Stanley away from Stanford. Now she’ll beg Stan to leave him and stay with her and the kids. He can’t let that happen, he WON'T let it happen.

He smirked as he looked at Carla who now had worry on her face.

“Stan?..” she asked as she got closer.

“Yes… but not quite…” he said as he held up his six fingered hand. He smiled at Carla’s face that quickly turned worry into shocked. She jumped backwards as he took a step forward.

“Stanford?!” she shouted as she jumped back. “S-Stanford!! What the hell are you doing here!? Where's Stanley?!” she shouted as he stepped closer to her. He frowned.

“Why, so you can steal him from me? So you take him and force him to live in this shithole?! Force him to live without me?! Huh?! Oh I wouldn't let you take him from me you whore!!” he shouted as he gripped his knife and leapt forward as she ran away to the other side of the room.  
“I won’t let you destroy our love… I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!!” he shouted as he ran towards her. She manage to escape the room screaming. Stanford growled as he gave chase to her. He heard a chilling scream from the hallway. He smirked. Oh it seemed that she found out what he did to those hellspawns. He walked towards the room where he heard the scream and saw Carla, broken and with tear stains. She was shaking as she was holding her son.

“What did you do...?” she whispered as she held her boy tighter. He said nothing as he walked towards her. She quickly crawled away with her dead son.  
“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO YOU MONSTER?!” she shouted as she cried harder. “H-HOW COULD YOU!? THEY WERE YOUR NIECE AND NEPHEW! ” she shouted.

“Easy. I got rid competition..” he said eerily.

“C-competition?....”

“For Stanley’s love, of course. Those little bastards don't deserve Stanley’s love. YOU most certainty don't deserve Stanley’s love. Only I do. Stanley’s love is mine and mine alone. Anyone who DARES think otherwise… Well I have to deal with that.” he said as she stared at him with wide eyes.

“Stanford…. You love your brother romantically?…” she asked in a voice of pure disgust. He frowned at her. She had no right to judge them, nobody did. Their love was pure true love. No other love could compete against it! So what if they were brothers? So what if they were twins?! If anything that meant that they were even more perfect for one another! She was wrong! She was the one who raped Stan, She was the sick one! Not him… He’s trying to defend their love, it's a perfectly good reason! He smirked.

“Not just me! Stanley also loves me! We love one another, we kiss, and we make love every night. But you… You want Stanley, don’t you? You want him all for your self huh? Well, I can’t let that happen!! BECAUSE HE'S MINE YOU BITCH!” he shouted as he raised the knife and stabbed her. He stabbed her really hard. She struggled and screamed but he continued stabbing her. He had to. He WANTED to. He wanted her to feel the pain that he felt the moment Stanley told him about his little fucked up family. The moment Stanley begged him to get rid of them so that he could be his and his alone.

He grabbed her by her hair, opened her mouth and ripped her tongue off. Good! Now…..now she won't fucking lie to his Stanley anymore. They’ll be free of her lies forever and ever. He smiled as he continues to stab her in her stomach for a while longer, to relish this small moment over and over again.

He stopped stabbing her, checked her pulse. Nothing… She was as dead as her children. He smiled, good. This was good. No one could ever hurt Stan again. No one could take Stan away from him. Stan was his and his alone..

He walked out the house and went to their car. He opened the door to the back seats and got out makeshift body parts (he murdered someone with Stan’s shape and size) and gasoline. He place the body parts in the living room and began pouring gasoline all over the house. He smiled as he lit a lighter and threw it at the house. Within seconds the house was up in flames, he smiled widely.

‘See Stanley’ He thought as he got into the car. ‘Our problems could be solved within minutes if only you tell me’

….

He groaned as he woke up. God everything hurts… What happened? He shook his head as he tried to move. But he couldn’t. He quickly noticed that he was tied up in rope in a chair and for some reason was naked except for his underwear. Oh fuck! Did Rico catch him again?! Fuck, he paid the bastard in full! Why the hell would he track him down in fucking Oregon for more cash?! He struggled but damn the bastard knew how to tie a fucking knot. He heard soft cheerful humming and snarled. That bastard must be very proud to have caught him… But when did this happened? How did-

The door opened revealing a happy Ford holding a tray of food. He gasped loudly as Ford smiled widely.

“Ford?! What the hel-”

“Oh good morning love! I glad you're awake now sweetheart! That way I don't have to mush your meal and force feed you!” Ford interrupted as he set the tray down. Ford hummed as he stirred whatever was in the bowl. Stan lifted his eyebrow as Ford removed his shirt. Okay….what the hell was going on? Ford carried the bowl as he sat on his legs. Stanley tried shaking him off but couldn’t, the ropes were too tight. Stanford was just smiling as he put a spoon in front of his face and blew on it. He moved it towards his face as Stan tried moving away from it.

“C’mon Lee. Say ahhh~” he said as he poked his cheek with the spoon.

“FORD! Wha-” he began to shouted but Ford took that opportunity to shove the spoon in his mouth. God, it hurted! Goddamn it… Was his brother feeding him goddamn oatmeal!? What the fuck was going on?!

“FORD! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?” he shouted at the top of his lungs as Ford dropped the spoon into the oatmeal. Ford looked surprised at the outburst but then chuckled.

“Oh love. I just tied you up so you won’t go fooling around again! Now opened wide lee~” he said in an amused voice. Stanley looked at him in confusion. Was this really the brother that hated him for ten years? Why the hell would he tied him up and feeding him shirtless? Stanford just smiled, okay… fine he’ll play Stanford's sick game. He opened his mouth for the next spoonful of oatmeal. Stanford seemed to smile widely in approval. Stanford kept feeding him until he stared at him with this weird expression on his face. Stanford fed him one more spoonful, then grabbed his face. Stanley could have never have imagined what happened next…

Stanford kissed him on the lips. He gasped in surprise, unfortunately opening his mouth a little wider so Stanford could wrap his tongue around his. He struggled once more as Stanford moaned in mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck. Stanford smiled in the kiss as Stanley opened his mouth a little then bit him.

Stanford pulled away in shock of the sudden pain. He touched the bitten part of his bottom lip to see blood. He looked at Stan who wore an angry face. Why did he bit him when they were getting to the good part!? Why was he even mad for?

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! WHY DID YOU KISS ME?!” he shouted. Ford was shocked. Stan never yelled at him like that…

“What do you mean ‘why?’, my love? I kissed you because I love you silly!” Stanford said happily as he wiped a struggling Stanley’s face.  
“If anyone gonna ask ‘why’ it has to be me. Why did you bit me, my love?” he asked as Stanley’s face turned into akin to a mixture of disgust and confusion.

“You… mean.. like a brother, right? N-Not like a-a-a… boyfriend?.... Right?” he asked frighten. Honestly he was afraid of what Stanford would say at this point. Stanford chuckled as he hugged him.

“Of course I love you as a baby brother… but you know I also love you as a lover Stan…” Stanford said as he kissed his sweet brother’s cheek. Stanley looked deliciously frighten! Oh, this man was going to be the death of him!

“WHAT THE FUCK FORD!? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN LIKE A LOVER!?” he shouted as he struggled even more. Ford pressed his lips as he grabbed Stan’s hair and grip it hard. Hard enough for Stan to quit struggling and him to groan in pain. Honestly, what was wrong with Stanley this morning! He was acting very strange! He didn’t like this change..

“Exactly what I mean my love. We’re lovers, sweetheart. We’ve always been lovers and we WILL remain lovers till the end of our days! Understood Lee?” he said in a dark voice. If Stanley was going to be difficult, then he, unfortunately, had to play the bad guy.

“No! I don't fucking understand!! Ford, you son of a bitch, you can't fucking fall in love with your own goddamn brother! That shit is fucking disgusting!! What the hell is wrong with you?!” he shouted at his insane brother. Who the hell kidnaps his own brother and makes him his own lover!? He was about to say more but then suddenly Ford’s six fingered hands were tightly wrapped around his neck.

He was breathing heavily, not willing to process what Stanley just said. All he could think was choking him into submission. Stanley deserves this! How dare he spew such disgusting lies at him! He knows how much he loves him and yet he spattered out vile disgusting lies at him!

“That’s not true Stan! Say it! “ he growled at his brother, who turning red.  
“Say you love me! Say you love me and you can't live without me! Say you rather die than live without me!!” he shouted at him. Now Stanley’s face was turning an interesting purple. Good. Let him feel the pain. That pain was nothing compared to what he felt when he heard those awful words from Stan's mouth.

Stanley was trying to say something. Curious if he was gonna say the truth or not, he lessen his grip on Stan’s throat. Stanley coughed and licked his beautiful sweet lips.

“I’m waiting Stan.” he growled as his brother looked at him with fear. Good, Stan should be- Wait.. Not good, Stan should only look at him with the only fondest look of pure and utter adoration.

“I-I l-love you….” Stan said in a small broken voice. Stanford immediately smiled as he got up and got a water bottle. He placed in Stan’s beautiful lips and tilted it to give his lover water.

Stanley greedily drank the water until he shook his head away spilling the water from the water bottle on to himself. But frankly he didn’t give a crap about that. His brother just kissed and choked him! He looked at Ford. He had the face of a lovestruck puppy. He felt like throwing up the moment he saw it.

“I’m glad you came to your senses dear~ Honestly Stan! I was scared for a minute there!” Stanford complained as he got a towel and started to clean Stan up. Stan made such a mess! But it was okay. Stanford would clean him up, no matter what happen to his Lee. He dried Stan, who was staring down silently the whole time. He hummed as he put the towel away and picked up the tray, ready to leave the room, putting these things away. His hand was on the door knob, when Stan spoke up.

“Stanford you can’t keep me here forever! My family! My family will tell police that you have me here! They’ll save me! Let me go, and I won't tell! Just let me go! Please, I’m begging ya!”

Stanford stopped for a minute, did his threat actually work? He begged any and every god he knew that it did. Stanford stood there in silence for a few more seconds before laugh out loud hysterically.  
“W-What’s so goddamn funny!?” he shouted as Ford’s laughter began to dissolved into small chuckles. Ford turned around as he smiled fondly.

“Oh Stanley, don’t you worry your pretty little head about that.” he said as he opened the door.  
“Now if excuse me, darling I have work to do. I won’t be long, darling. Get yourself comfortable, with the way you're acting, I’ll say you're gonna be here a very long time.” he said as he stepped outside, he nearly closed the door before he stopped and saw a shocked Stan.  
“Oh and about your ‘family’, don’t worry my love. I sent them straight to hell.” he said with a grin as he closed the door. He began to walk away as he heard Stanley screaming.

“STANFORD YOU BASTARD!! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY FAMILY YOU ASSHOLE!!? GET BACK HERE!! FORD!! FORD!!”

Honestly, it was gonna take a long while but he WILL have Stanley love him again. It was only a matter of time.


	3. Fiddleford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really messed up chapter! I had to watch all my horror flims to write this!  
> WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH, GORE, EXTREME TORTURE, AND GRAPHIC VIOLENCE!!

Chapter two: Fiddleford

To say that he was surprised by Stanford’s sudden visit was a major understatement. He ran away from him when he slightly opened his motel door to see who it was. However Stanford came in and chased him, begging that they needed to talk and that he needed his help. He wanted no part in what Stanford was gonna offer him! Last time Stanford needed help, he nearly ended the world! However, Stanford Pines was a persistent man.

Stanford managed to sit him down. Stanford explained that he was right, that the portal was a complete mistake and he should have listened to his first warning. That was shocking for him to heard, to be honest. Fiddleford was surprised that a prideful man such as Stanford Pines would admit to being wrong. This is like gumdrops falling from the sky or unicorns being suddenly tolerable. Completely impossible, but still, here he is; admitting it with honest eyes. At this strange admission, Fiddleford manage to calm down a bit and listen to what Stanford had to say about this for just a few minutes.

After an hour or so for explaining, he had to help the man. He had to! The sake of the world was at risk! It turns out Bill ended up being more of threat than he could ever think he could be. He wanted to come here and ‘party’, and by party he meant more like destroying everything in their universe for ‘fun’. That sick bastard made Ford believe was doing the world a good! He felt rage at Bill for tricking his friend and wanting to destroy the world because it was his sick idea of fun!

But… He couldn’t trust Ford. Sure, their world was in danger but Ford.. Ford was an egotistical man who would undoubtedly make the same mistake over again. Just because he wanted to stop Bill, doesn't mean that man will let go of his egotistical pride so easily. He couldn’t shake that six fingered hand and work with him again. He couldn’t risk the thought of creating another doomsday machine and nearly destroying everything for that man’s greed and ambition! 

But… But what if…. Oh that could work! Yea, gain Ford’s trust, get near him, and once they finish deconstructing the portal, blast all memories of Gravity Falls from his mind! He looked at Stanford’s pleading eyes and nodded. He was surprised by his large honest smile.  
...

First few days inside the cabin were frightening. Everytime he entered this place, it reminded him of the horrors he’d witnessed in the God forsaken portal. The vivid colors, the broken cries, the warp laughing voices…. And God what else? But he had to be strong, suck it up and dismantle the monstrosity that he and Stanford had created.

The cabin looked so much different than what he remembered it looked like. There was broken glass, papers everywhere and a huge disorganized mess of things thrown around. It was horrible… Well then he saw some…. there was some ummm.. tools. He found a bloody pipe when coming to the basement. Stanford, oddly, didn’t know why it was there. Fiddleford just shrugged it off, Stanford did say he had a small mental break like he did when he found out that Bill betrayed him. So maybe he did something to himself that wishes not to tell him. Like the bloody eye incident. 

However, he did get concerned when later he found a bloody knife stuck to the wall that Stanford insisted on keeping it there. Saying something along the lines of ‘keeping it there to not forgot the foolish mistakes he made’. Okay, if he wanted be keep it there as remind of what Bill could cause to others, then fine; Fiddleford could try to ignore the blood stained knife on the wooden wall. 

Of course he didn’t actually live there anymore. Which Stanford was completely fine with, saying that it must be a difficult experience coming back at all. He was glad the Stanford understood his feelings. 

That was another thing. What on earth happened to Stanford? The Stanford he knew since college was an 24/7 hardworking overachiever egomaniac, but now? Now he smiles more often, apologizes once a while for all the trouble and trauma Fiddleford has to suffer because of him. This Stanford gets a good night's rest because he doesn't have eye shadows under his eyes like the old one. Despite the predicament they were in, he seem… happier than normal. Like he was in love sort of happy. But he’s never ever seen him get out and greet anyone or have anyone come over. Maybe he met someone through pen pals? Weak argument but at least it was something.

The real suspicious part was the top floor… Stanford told him the moment that he stepped into the cabin not to go into the the top floor. Mostly because he had some injured animal there and it could really hurt him if he made the wrong move. Fiddleford was worried about this but Stanford reassured him that no funny business was going up there. Fiddleford was warily of that, but he let it go. He could tell that Stanford was more… well more on the edge since the whole Bill betrayal situation. He would never make the same mistake twice, at least currently.

….

They did it…. THEY DID IT!! 

They dismantled the portal and builded a Quantum Destabilizer, a weapon capable of destroying bill! Fiddleford’s hands were sweaty from holding the heavy gun while Ford was chanting strange words. Then everything became grey. Fiddleford gulped as he aimed at the forming shape. 

Quickly without any hesitation, he shot the forming triangle and with success it fell and was forming into different shapes. Fiddleford sighed in relief as he saw the demon struggle when changing forms. They did it! They were finally safe...

‘YOU THINK YOU'RE SAFE BRAINIAC!? WELL YOU GOT ONE THING COMING!’ He heard Bill’s broken and warped voice say. He frowned at the monstrosity.

“Whatcha mean ya disgusting monster?” he asked as he heard broken and warped laughs coming from the shift shaping demon.

‘WELL! . . YOUR FATE IS GONNA BE LIKE.. . MINE! BUT SIX .. . FINGERS IS.. . GONNA BE THE ONE TO END YA! HE’LL. .. . KILL …. . . . YA.. . FOR….. . . . . TRYING  
..  
TO STEAL ….  
.  
.HIS ‘LOVER’.. ..  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA……..’

Just like that Bill disappeared in a flash of light, screaming strange words. Fiddleford felt a rush of dread filling him but shook his head. He knew nothing Bill says was true, it couldn't be.

Then the world began to have color once more. He felt like the air was clearer, he could breath easily. He turned around to see Stanford with a questioning look on his face. He smiled and Stanford’s face split into a wide smile. They laughed as the ran to each other’s arms and hugged tightly.

To Stanford, it was finally over…

To Fiddleford, it only just began….

…

Stanford insisted on a small celebration that night. He brought champagne, cake and jelly beans. Fiddleford smiled at his employer being joyfully happy for once in his life but he frowned when he thought about Bill’s last words. 

First of all, he shouldn't trust anything that came out of Bill’s mouth… eye...thing.. Second, Stanford didn’t have a lover or anything. He would have told Fiddleford if he did. And third, even he did, why on earth would Fiddleford steal his lover? They were best friends and Fiddleford had a family that he truly loved. Why on earth would he steal a lover when he had a wife and child that he loved dearly? All these reasons were valid reasons on why Bill just said those things to scare him.

“Oh dammit, I forgot the corkscrew!” Stanford shouted as Fiddleford was pushed away from his thoughts. 

“Where ya left it?” he asked.

“My private study, just wait a moment Fiddleford. I’ll go retrieve it.” Stanford said as he moved towards the elevator, but Fiddleford stopped him.

“Oh don't worry, I’ll go get it buddy!” he offered. Stanford smiled as handed the key to him.

“Very well, it should on top of my desk.” he stated as clutched the key and went to the elevator. He chose the second floor and waited. Honestly he had been expecting Stanford to stubbornly go himself, but it seems that Bill’s defeat made him more relaxed . And it should, it was over. It was finally over, their world was safe. The elevator stopped and opened it’s doors. Fiddleford opened the door using the key. He was shocked at what he saw.

Boy Oh howdy…. This place was wrecked. Papers on the floor, broken glass everywhere, and worse, Bill artifacts everywhere. The walls, paintings, scrolls, carpets… the list going on.. This room was the perfect metaphor of Stanford’s mind during his ‘Bill Craze’ days. He sighed in relief that this would no longer be an issue. Heck, maybe one day they can burn this stuff in a big fire and roast marshmallows in it. 

He looked around for the corkscrew on the desk. Sure enough, he found it, but he notices that it was on top of a newspaper. That's strange, Stanford barely went out at all but he had a newspaper that was printed a few days ago. He read it and began to shake…. Oh lord… Oh… Who could… Why didn't he… 

He clutched the corkscrew and the paper in both his hand as he ran to the elevator. He tried to breath easily, this happened days ago, so why didn't Stanford say anything! Maybe Stanford was too focused on saving the world. Yes, he was the type to ignore his feelings in exchange for doing something important but this was his family! Fiddleford thought he was at least a good enough friend for Ford to tell him things like this! He sighed as the doors opened and he left the elevator. He quietly walked out the elevator. As he entered the living room, he noticed Stanford wasn't there. He probably went to the bathroom or something. 

He put the corkscrew on the table and sat down, holding his head. He sighed as he reread the article.

‘FAMILY OF FOUR MURDERED AND BURNED!!

At two am in the morning, in Pits town, there was fire reported. The fire came from inside the Pines’ house. A small family of four lived there, Stanley Pines, his wife, Carla Pines, their daughter, Flora Pines, and their young son, Jack Pines. Their bodies were charred from the fire, making them unrecognizable.  
However, experts say that the body found in the top floor room on the left has been identified as a nine year old female, most likely belonging to Flora Pines. The two bodies found in the the room next to her were of a thirty year old woman (presumed to be Carla Pines) and a seven year old (presumed to be Jack Pines). The last body was dismembered and belong to a thirty year old man who is presumed to be Stanley Pines. This is a sad tragedy to all who knew the Pines.  
There was nobody in town had a motive for the murder thus far. But it is rumored that Mr. Pines did indeed have criminal ties. Anyone with any information about the case, please call the following number…’

“Fiddleford! You're back! Sorry about that, I had to tend to our guest upstairs… Fiddleford?” Ford said as he came in. Fiddleford saw him notice the newspaper in his hand. 

“Stanford? Why didn’t you tell me about this?” he asked as he showed him the paper. Ford looked at it with an… unreadable expression.  
Something akin to displeasure and hatred. Fiddleford gulped as he saw this strong emotion on Ford’s face. 

“Fiddleford… I just found out today. My mother sent me this newspaper and I received it after we defeated Bill… I was going to speak to you about it but you looked so happy and I didn't wish to overwhelm you with my inner turmoils.” he stated coldly. Fiddleford shook his head.

“What!? Inner turmoils!? What are you talking about!? Stanford! This is your family! I understand that you and your twin had some issues but you and him were best friends at one point! You should be grieving, not celebrating! Did you really hate him that much!?” he shouted. Stanford’s face suddenly turned much more angrier as he faced a scared Fiddleford. 

“I NEVER HATED HIM!” he shouted on top on his lungs as he stepped closer to Fiddleford who stepped back. “I COULD NEVER HATE STANLEY! DON'T YOU EVER THINK THAT I WOULD EVER HATE HIM! HE’S MY WORLD!” he shouted as he poked Fiddleford in the chest hard. Fiddleford cringed. Not once had he seen Ford like this. Not like he was gonna murder somebody if they dared contradict him. 

Ford was breathing heavily as his glare soften and he turned away. Fiddleford felt guilty. Of course Stanford loved his brother, he just maybe had a different way of grieving than most people. Maybe Stanford just wanted keep it all in until he went away, then he could cry all he wanted without looking weak in front of him. He stepped next to Ford and hugged his shoulders with one arm. 

“I’m sorry Ford. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I’m real sorry about your family… and well your brother, that you dearly loved, is… well.. gone..” he said as he landed his head on his Ford’s broad shoulder. 

“...He’s not gone Fiddleford..” Ford said. Fiddleford raised an eyebrow before understanding what he meant.

“Oh right, he’s up there. He’s up there in a better place now.” he said as Ford smiled. 

“Yes, yes he is.” he responded in happy tone. Fiddleford smiled, he knew Ford wasn’t a religious person at all but he was glad that Ford knew that Stanley was up there with the Lord and with his family. 

“I understand if you don't wish to talk about it. So how about we just try to continue this little ‘celebration’?”

“Yes, thank you for understanding Fiddleford.” he said with a smile. Fiddleford smiled back as his friend poured him a cup of champagne. They continued to laugh and share stories, but Fiddleford did not forget so easily about Stanford’s recent deceased loved ones…. Nor his original plan.

“Sooo.. Stanford! Now that the whole Bill issue is dealt with, whatcha gonna do now?” he asked. He really hoped Stanford would move on with all of this and leave. He didn’t care where so long as Stanford was far away from this damn town as possible. He came to like Stanford once again. Sure he was somewhat different from the man he knew from college but he was still Stanford. He was still the man who he had banter with, joke around, and shared their life experiences. He didn’t want to…. To.. well to make him unsee. 

Stanford just smiled.  
“Oh, I still plan on continuing my studies of this place, Fiddleford.”

Wrong answer…

“O-Oh, I see… Well.. That’s nice..” he said as he drank more of his champagne. He didn’t even try to convince Stanford to leave. If it didn't work when he witnessed horrors of the ‘Nightmare Realm’, there was no way it would work now…

He had to erase Stanford’s mind. 

“ Well, Stanford. I have to tell ya something.”

“What is it, old friend?”

“Well, I’m leaving Gravity Falls.”

“Leaving?” 

“Yes… Uhh.. I just really miss my family. And the whole ordeal just made me think that I need to go home and be thankful that my family is well and alive…” Fiddleford explained before he remembered what happened to Stanford’s brother and his family. He mentally hit himself.  
“Uh! I didn't mean because of- It’s just that I really do miss them and I-!” he began to babble but Stanford put a warm hand on his shoulder.

“I understand Fiddleford, and I'm glad that you care so much about them. It'll be a shame to project since you are very intelligent and trustworthy but I believe you should go to your family.” he said as he smiled. Fiddleford sighed, it worked. 

“Yea, I’m leaving tomorrow night since I only brought a suitcase of stuff and the only bus that leaves to California is that one. If I don't catch it, I’ll have to wait another week.” he said as he stared at Ford, who nodded and seemed very pleased about all this.

“Understood. Thank you for all help with this Fiddleford! Sorry about traumatizing you.”

“Nah, you know what they say Stanford! Best to forgive than to hate!” he said happily. Of course, the better solution was to forget it all, but he didn't say anything to Stanford. 

…….

That night he called Ford, saying goodbye and wishing him luck on whatever the scientist was gonna do next. Stanford wished him luck on his computermajigs and his life. They talked about past memories and future plans. They talked about fond things before their final goodbyes. 

He hung up and dressed in his red robe. He went out into the town with 6 members of the society of the blind eye, hidden within the shadows. They moved quickly into the woods were Stanford's cabin was in. 

When it came into sight, Fiddleford hurdled the members in a circle in order to discuss the plan once more.

“Alright fellas, this is it! We take Stanford down and burn the cabin along with that… that monstrosity down in the basement! Ed, Hank! Ya’ll got the gasoline and matches!?” said Fiddleford as he turned to look at two guys on the right. Ed and Hank nodded as they took out the items from their robe.  
“Okay, this is repeat of the plan. Johnny, Ed, Hank, Peter and Ivan, Y'all gonna circle the place. If ya’ll see Stanford, tie him up and call out to me. If not, then make sure to look around. If you see anyone then tie them up as well. But I hardly believe this gonna be a problem, due to Stanford being a loner. Ivan’s in charge of you fellas till I come with Stanford.” said Fiddleford as the robed figures nodded.  
“I’ll go inside and search the house. I, unfortunately, know this house better than all of you. I know where he might be hiding and where his room is located. You can’t go in unless I called you fellas for backup, understood?”

“Understood, sir!” all the members whispered. 

“Sir, what’s gonna happen to Stanford after we burn the house?” asked Ivan, a bit concerned.

“Oh don't worry Ivan. We’ll call the police and they’ll come and inform Stanford of his situation. They’ll call his family and they'll take care of the rest!” Fiddleford stated as the teenager sighed in relief.  
“Now.. Let's go!”

The members were spread around different areas of the cabin as Fiddleford carefully and quietly opened the door with the house key that he didn’t give back to Stanford. He entered the house quickly and shut the door softly. He looked around for the six-fingered scientist. He quietly searched the parlor, the lab basement, his private study, his room, but he found nothing.

He sighed, looks like Stanford was out for tonight. But it didn't make sense! Stanford never went out at night! Unless of course, he went searching for anomalies, but the journals were here and journal three was only half full! So it couldn’t something like that! He looked around before deciding to leave but then he heard something. Something akin to sobbing. He lifted eyebrow upwards. Then he remembered about Ford’s recent family tragedy. He quickly but quietly moved up stairs where the sobbing was. 

He heard the sobbing come from the room near the attic. As he heard the sobbing grow louder in his ears, he also heard a soft ‘help me’. That was strange but he put his hand on the door knob while he gripped his memory gun tighter on the other one. He turned it and opened the door. He put both hands on his gun pointing in front of the room…

…. Only to see a Stanford in a mullet with only his boxers on, tied up in a chair. ..Just what on earth happened? He’s only been gone one day! But wait….

This wasn't Stanford…. He looked like… No… No couldn't be! Could it?

He quickly put his gun away and rushed to man tied in the chair. He looked surprised to see him and teared up. 

“Please! You gotta help me! Please untie me! I'm begging ya!! Please!” the man shouted as he nodded. He quickly began to untie the knots, damn these were hard to untie!

“Are- Are ya Stanley Pines?” he asked quietly as he struggled with the last knot. 

“Yea! We need hurry! He’s gonna come back!! I know it!” he cried as Fiddleford froze. Oh god… What- What.. He couldn’t mean that Stanford- that he…

“ Hurry! He’s- Oh no…” Stanley cried to a frozen Fiddleford. 

How could Stanford do this to his own brother? Why would he do this?!...unless...unless.. Oh no!

“WATCH OUT!” shouted a gruff voice as he looked up to a smiling Stanford raising a baseball bat over his head.

Then everything went black…  
…

He woke up with a massive headache. Everything hurt. His body felt sore and cold…. What happened? Last he remembered was that he was helping...

His eyes were wide open and he gasped. He tried moving his hands but they were chained to different sides. 

He noticed that he was naked in his boxers and he was lying on a cold metal table. He shuddered as he felt his panic rise up. He pulled harder, hoping that the chain will break off. 

“You know that pulling harder won't do you any good. I made sure to tighten them pretty well.” said a familiar voice. Out of the shadows, Ford appeared. Fiddleford stopped and gulped. This wasn’t Stanford. Stanford would never do something like this! Stanford would never treat him like this! This had to be an imposter or maybe Bill survived and took over Stanford’s mind! Anything! Anything than what he thought it was!

“W-who are you!?” he demanded. Stanford looked surprised at the accusation at first, but then laughed out loud. Fiddleford frowned harder as he struggled.  
“I mean it you two-faced viper! If you don't tell me who ya are and where's the real Stanford, I’ll- I’ll-!” he shouted as Stanford continued to laugh.

“F-Fiddleford! Oh you crack me up! I just can't!!” he said as he laughed harder. He felt his anger rise in ungodly amounts. This Stanford imposter was really pushing it!

“QUIT LAUGHING AND TELL ME GODDAMN IT!” he shouted angrily as Stanford’s loud laughs began to turn into soft chuckles. He smiled maliciously at him.

“Fiddleford, Fiddleford… I’m no imposter, I'm the real Stanford Pines!” Stanford exclaimed as he turned away from him to check on something on a metal tray. 

“Y-you can’t be! Stanford would never do this! Stanford would never lock his brother up like an animal! Stanford wouldn’t do this to me! You ain't Stanford Pines!” he shouted as he struggled.

“.... Yes, I wouldn’t have to do any of this if you had just went home with your family, instead of coming here, trying to steal my Stanley.” he said as he put the tray on the side of the metal table. Fiddleford flinched as he saw the many sharp and dangerous tools. No need to question what they were for… 

“If you really are Stanford, then why!? Why are you doing this!? Why are you doing this to me!?” he shouted. 

“You were taking the love of my life, Fiddleford. What I suppose to do, huh? Just let you take him away from me as I stand there and twiddle my thumbs?” Stanford growled as he looked at him with a cold glare.

“T-The love of your life?” he whispered. 

“Yes, the love of my life! My only reason to live! My precious pure Stanley! You wanted him all to yourself! Didn't you!?” Stanford shouted as he glared at him with a glare that promised murder. 

“W-what!? NO! Stanford, I-I didn’t even knew about Stanley until I saw the newspaper!” he shouted at him but Stanford just shook his head slowly.

“DON’T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!! You were going to take away my one happiness away and I won't forgive you for that…” Stanford growled as he began trembling. This Stanford was scaring him, this wasn’t Stanford. This was a monster..

“W-Whatcha gonna do?” he asked in a soft broken voice. Stanford began to chuckle as he looked at him with a taunting gaze. 

“Oh, just make you suffer. Not just for trying to stealing my Stanley but for trying to also betray your wife and child. Have you no shame Fiddleford? Trying to run away with your former employer’s lover even when you have a son and wife at home?” Stanford said in a taunting voice. He suddenly remembered Bill’s last words. Oh god… He was right…..he was right.. he was right about everything...

“Stanford!! Please see reason! You can’t do this!! You can’t force your brother to be your lover!! You can’t kill me!!” he shouted as loud as he could, but Stanford only gave him a chuckle and taunting smirk. 

“Why not?” he asked. 

“B-Because!! B-Because the members! The members of the society of the blind eye will come! They’ll come and save us!! Save us from the monster that is you!” he shouted as Stanford’s face became blank. A bit of hope that the statement had actually gone through him gave a bit of confidence to him.  
“Yea! My members are probably running to the organization right now, calling all the members and the police! They’ll see what you did and you’ll rot in prison for the rest of your life!!” he shouted as he smirked in victory. He knew they would be saved, just any minute now. But what Stanford said next made the small glimmer of hope fade away.

“Oh you mean those six red robed gentlemen who were invading my property? Well, don't worry about them interfering with your punishment, Fiddleford. I already took care of them.” Stanford said a sadistic smile that made Fiddleford shudder in fear. No...no… He wouldn’t…. But he… He did… He did...

“Y-you k-k-killed them!?” he shouted as he shook his chains again. This can’t be…. NO THIS CAN'T BE!! His eyes felt watery as he shook his head. How could he?!

“Of course I did. I know about your little cult and I gonna say your men aren't really that stealthy. I suppose it's a good thing since their foolishness allowed me to get to you faster before you had the chance to steal Stanley far away from me.” he said as he picked up a small knife from the metal tray next to him.

“YOU MONSTER! THOSE PEOPLE HAD FAMILIES!! HOW YOU DO THAT TO THEM!! HOW COULD YOU!?” he shouted angrily. His throat began to become sore and eyes were leaking out. He couldn’t believe that was the man he was friends with in college, that he was roommates with...that..that.. 

“I don’t care, Fiddleford. I don't care who I have to kill. As long as Stanley remains by my side and loves me, I am prepared to kill anything and anyone for him.” Stanford said coldly. His eyes widen even more. This Stanford was sick. He wasn’t the man that he became friends in college, he was blood thirsty psychopath who was obsessed with his brother. He gulped at the knife. It didn't matter what would happen, he was going die by this monster’s hand. This sick perverted monster who was once his best friend. He sighed deeply as he looked Stanford. He saw gleeful murder in those cold brown eyes. But he also found a hint desperation.. Oh? That was.... werid, but then he realized why those cold murderous eyes had a small hint of depression. Would it be alright if he taunted him? Yes, it most certainly would. He chuckled loudly as Stanford lifted an eyebrow.

“What’s so funny Fiddleford?” Stanford asked in a curious voice. He stopped chuckling and looked at Stanford once more. He was gonna die already, might as well hurt his murderer while he’s stabbing him. 

“Your brother doesn't love ya, ya sick freak.” he stated in a smug voice. Stanford froze right there and then, Fiddleford wondered if those words hurt more than much he thought they did. If they did, then good. Stanford deserved to hurt. He deserved this and so much more.

Stanford growled and began to stab him in the kidney. DAMMIT! IT FUCKING HURTED!! JESUS CHRIST! OUCH! OUCH! Stanford continued to stab him in the kidney before taking the small bloody knife out. Then he wrapped his hands around his throat. It….hurted ...so…..much…

“FUCK YOU FIDDLEFORD!! YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW ANYTHING!! STANLEY LOVES ME!! HE LOVES ME SO MUCH!!! HE CAN'T- WON'T LIVE WITHOUT ME!! HE TOLD ME THAT HE’LL DIE FOR ME!!” Stanford screamed as he shook his neck and held on tighter. He was choking, oh God… This hurts too...much...air...air…..

“I WILL DIE FOR HIM!! I’LL DO ANYTHING!! HE KNOWS THIS AND HE LOVES ME!! He...loves… me.. He loves me. He loves me so much that it hurts him.” Stanford said as loose his hold on his neck. He quickly took a deep breath, taking all the air he could. Oh god… his throat felt so dry and his head felt dizzy. He still felt the numbing pain of the the stabbing in his kidney. He took a glance at Stanford who was taking deep breaths as well, but for different reasons than him. He was trying to calm down from that...burst of anger. Stanford looked at him back with a disheveled smile as he chuckled.

“Say what you will, Fiddleford. All you do is tell lies like that whore that forced herself upon my Stanley. Hehehe…. I won’t let you died from something as simple as lack of air… no, what I have in mind is much, much, much worse, my dear friend.” Stanford said in a psychotic gleeful voice. Fiddleford stared in disbelief but began chuckling once more. He’s gonna die anyway, least he could do is hurt Stanford as much he could. It didn't matter how much this man will hurt him, it just felt better than just doing nothing and letting himself get stabbed repeatedly. 

“‘Whore’? Stanford I think you mean his wife. You know the one that he married. The one that he LOVED. The one he LOVED more than you.” he taunted as Stanford’s disheveled smiled become a shocked frown. He smiled widely at the sight. To see his captor and soon-to-be murderer looking more miserable than him. 

Stanford growled as he grabbed a much bigger knife and started to carve into his torso. OH FUCKING GOD!! The pain is nothing like he felt before. He felt blood dripping from his torso, he felt his organs being stabbed multiple times, he felt that body-numbing pain. He couldn't take anymore of this!! He looked at Stanford, who began sweating profusely and shaking his head. He...almost look like he was having a battle with himself. 

“You…..*cough*.....can't...fall...into..disillusions..*cough cough*..Stanford…” he managed to say despite his mouth hurting, and the metallic tasting of blood filling it. Oh god...he just wanted the hurting to stop...he just wanted for it to end… Maybe….Maybe he taunted him enough….. Stanford might choke the life of out of him…. What is he thinking!?...Had he just?!... Yes… He had…. He wanted it to stop...no matter how…just for it to stop….

“What did you just say Fiddleford!?” Stanford growled furiously at him. He...needed to... to...to make Stanford...stop.. the hurt……

“You…..heard me…...you….perverted...freak...Your brother….hates...you*cough cough*...he...hates...you*cough cough*” he gasped with a slight smile. His sight was blurry but he could tell that Stanford was beyond pissed off. Stanford growled even loud as he walked away and exited the room. Had that comment really hurt him that much? He had hope it did. He hoped he hurt Stanford as much as Stanford had hurted him. God, everything hurted, he felt dizzy and tired. He wanted it to end, he wanted to see that bright shining light. He wanted to be saved or be instantly killed. Either was fine right now. He felt his eyes get heavy, he sighed as he closed them for a little while, just a little bit. 

It was a while before a pat on the cheek woke him up. He opened his heavy eyes to a see a grinning Stanford. He frowned as Stanford lifted his chin. 

“Fiddleford, awake up! Our little game isn't over yet.” Stanford said as he held up a pair of scissors. Huh, wonder what he would do with those….

“Yea…. Let’s….finish….it….so-so… you can…*cough*...go...back….to….abusin’...and…..hurting...ya...brother” he said weakly. Stanford froze a bit before he began to chuckle. 

“Don’t worry, Fiddleford. I’ll take care of the that terrible lying tongue for you.” Stanford said as he lifted his head. He stared blankly at Stanford as he lifted the scissors in his hand. What was he-? Oh….. oh fuck. 

Stanford opened his dry mouth and pulled his tongue out as far as it went. He felt like throwing up as Stanford opened the scissors and put his tongue in the space between the scissors sharp edges with a pure psychopathic smile plastered on his face. He shut his eyes closed as Stanford cut his tongue off… 

MOTHERFUCKER! JESUS CHRIST! THIS FUCKING HURT!!

All he could taste was blood. All he could feel was pain and yet his body was stubbornly alive. Blood was pouring in and out of his mouth. He felt like he was drowning in his own blood. 

“There! Isn't that much better? Now I won't have to deal with that disgusting lying piece of flesh! Oh! Speaking of disgusting pieces of flesh!” Stanford chirped as he basically skipped towards the end of the table with the scissors. Stanford hummed as he cut through his boxers, but he was to busy crying and attempting to breathe as to care why.

However when he finally saw what Stanford had in mind… all he could think was ‘Oh shit…’

“Now to deal with this thing that started this mess!” Stanford said joyfully as he held up his penis and had a knife in the other with a dark wicked smile.

Then suddenly he felt even more pain as he coughed up even more blood. He felt getting weaker and weaker…..good...he..needed...he..felt….like ….he…..was……. ..gonna…

“Not …..just yet….Fiddle…!” said a blurry voice. He opened his heavy eyes at the source…. A blurry image of a man holding a knife covered dried blood ready to stab him in the heart. He closed his heavy eyes……

A sharp pain and it was finally ov-

….

“Wait!” he shouted at the garbage man. The garbage man looked at him in confusion before noticing the bag in his hand. He caught up to him and took quick breaths as he grabbed his thighs. 

“Hey don't worry man. I got this for you.” the garbage man said as he grabbed the black bag.  
“Oof! Man this is heavier than I expected! And ugh… Why does it smell so bad!?” the garbage man said as he recovered his breath and chuckled. 

“Messy chemicals and organic material. Don't worry about it! It's not dangerous! Well so long as it's dispose properly like all garbage should be.” he said as smiled at the man. 

“Okay man. Whatever you say!” the garbage man said as he put the bag into the back of the sanitization truck. The sanitization worker waved back at him as he waved him goodbye…... melted flesh and blood were being crushed in the back….probably the pair of round glasses were being crushed along with it.

He sighed as he went back. He should call Fiddleford’s home to see if he made it home safely, even when he already knew the answer…

Hmmm….What would his beloved like for dinner? Afterall he’s going to a silly family affair in a couple of days, and Stanley should be properly extra pampered before he leaves him all alone in the house...sleeping...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my most messed up chapter as of yet! But unfortunately due to some WiFi issues I won't be available to update in a month or so.( currently I'm visiting my aunt who has WiFi to post this)  
> Thanks you for understanding!


	4. Funerals, Family Reunions and a Wedding- Part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the biiiiig delay.  
> Been dealing with some issues, but I'm back ;)! I am working on getting the rest of my work done so be prepared :3.
> 
> Originally this chapter was suppose to be longer but I cut it in half and re-edit ed in order to post it.
> 
> WARNING: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, CHILD DEATH, CHARACTER DEATH, SLIGHT SEXUAL SITUATION..

It was 3 AM when they got the call that Stanley was dead. 

He grumpily got up after three minutes of their phone ringing. He moved downstairs in a slow pace with the phone still ringing loudly. He got to the phone on time, picking it up. Wondering who the hell would call at this time? 

“Hello?” he asked in his usual gruff voice. He thought that there wasn’t a piece of news that couldn’t be worth a trip downstairs in 3 AM. 

“Hello sir.. Is Mr. Filbrick Pines there? Father to Stanley Pines?” said a woman answered. He lifted an eyebrow. Stanley…. That was a name he hadn't heard in a such long time. He knew his wife still kept contact with him and sometimes visited. But he himself? He didn’t care. That worthless bastard costed them millions and millions of dollars that Stanford could have made in that fancy school. 

“Yes, That’ll be me. What you calling for?” he asked as he sighed. Why was he dealing with this again? He should just wake his wife up and have her deal with this shit. He threw his son out for a reason. He didn’t want to deal any bullshit that Stan had created.

“Sir, I’m sorry to inform you…. your son, Stanley Pines, along with his wife and children are dead.”

His whole body shook as he gripped the phone tighter….What?... What?

“...What?...” he asked in a small shocked voice. He didn’t understand…. He didn’t… How could.. 

“I know that you’re shocked sir but your family’s remains were found in a house fire. Police are starting an investigation after they found out that your son’s remains were found dismembered, sir. They believe that there has been foul play and are now searching the area for prime suspects. We’ll need you and any other family members to come to Pitts town, Oregon for police questioning. Don’t worry Mr. Pines, it’s only acquired process, you and family are not suspects until proven otherwise. We understand if you and family need a moment grieving, please call the following number to straighten out the details. I’m sorry for loss sir, once again sir.” she said as she provided a phone number and she hung up. 

Filbrick stood there in shock for a couple minutes before hanging up the phone. He sighed as he rubbed his face. What was he suppose to do now? Wake up his wife and tell her the news? Or just go to sleep and deal with it in the morning? Maybe, he was dealing with his own issues right now, the last he needed to deal was a woman clinging to him sobbing about about her baby.

He didn’t knew he was a grandfather, Hell he didn’t even knew that Stan was married. Huh… Strange way to find out… Having the people he didn’t know die before he met them... Maude most likely knew, she visited the boy often. Stan probably made her keep his family a secret from him. How could blame him really? He toss out the kid when he was a boy. Justifiable, yes but still. 

It felt strange. Knowing that his son was brutally murdered but he didn't even shed a single tear. Sure he’s shocked but he isn't exactly blubbering with big fat tears rolling down his eyes. Crying was for the weak in his personal opinion but it was okay to do it once and awhile. Mainly when someone close to you was killed. 

Maybe that was it. Stanley hasn't been close to him since that night he’s been kicked out. Heck, Stanley hasn’t been close to him since he was born...Maybe...he was taking sick pleasure from his death. After all, that boy was nothing more than a mistake who costed them more than millions of dollars…

He shook his head. No, it ain't right to disrespect the dead even if they were mistakes. 

He stood there for a couple of minutes with a blank mind, before sighing heavily and going upstairs. He..He didn’t know what esle do...

When he entered the room, his wife stirred in their bed. He sighed as he walked towards their bed. This was probably the last time he’ll see her sleep peacefully. He shook her shoulder to get her to wake up. 

She stirred more before she let out a soft yawn.

“Filbrick….. What’s going on?” she asked softly as she sat up and rubbed her eye. He sighed, preparing himself for what will ensue after he told her.

And he told her. He told her that Stanley and his family were dead, possibly murdered. He saw as her face slowly turned into disbelief, grief and shock.

She hugged him tightly and sobbed into his arms, crying out that her baby was dead. 

This was going to be a long week.

….

They arrived into small town of Pitts town in few days. 

They go through the police questioning and are thanked for wasting their time with nonsensical questions. 

He sighed heavily as he got out of the car. Maude and Sherman slowly following afterwards. He turned to glance at them. 

Maude was wearing a black dress with no makeup.  
‘What’s the point of wearing make up if I’m to cry the entire time?’ she told him.  
She still had that distraught face and red puffy eyes. Probably from crying all time.

However his youngest son, Sherman, wasn’t as depressed as his mother. He was still sad, but nowhere as depressed as Maude. It could be because Sherman never officially met Stan. Every time Maude insisted on visiting Stanley he made sure Sherman never went. He didn’t want Stanley’s ‘free spirit’ to rub off him. But now he regretted it. If Sherman had met Stanley at least once before he wouldn't dealing with an enraged Maude everytime Sherman asked who died.

They were slowly walking towards where the grave plots were. To bury Stanley, his wife, and the two grandchildren he never got to meet. He saw a small gathering of people. Probably friends that were close to them. He saw that Mccorkle girl’s family, sobbing their eyes out for their lost family. He looked around, where was Stanford?

That night Maude made him call Stanford while she bawled her eyes out. He called several times but Stanford didn’t answer. 

He didn’t know why he wouldn't answer. Maybe he already found out and was crying like Maude. Maybe.

It took sending him a newspaper article about the murder to get him to respond. And when he did, it was short letter.

‘  
Dear Mother and Father,  
Thank you for informing me of the… unfortunate incident….  
I’m sorry I’m not there to help along the grieving process.. I’m currently experiencing my own harsh grieving..  
I’ll come to the funerals and afterwards, you can all come to my humble cabin so we may properly grieve with one another and remember Stanley in the happier days.

Your son,  
Stanford’

And now where the hell is he? He lived so damn near here, he should've been here much earlier than them. 

“Stanford!” Maude shouted next to him as she left his side to hug their estranged son who was walking slowly towards them. Just when did he appear? “Oh baby.. S-stanley! S-s-stanley!! My baby is gone!!” she sobbed as she hugged him tightly. 

“I know… It’s okay ma. Stanley, Carla, and their children are now in a better place..” Stanford said in a passive but mournful voice.

Something wasn’t right here… Stanford seemed too calm for someone who lost his twin brother. It didn't appear he was crying or disheveled like his mother, just seemed sad by voice.  
Bah, it's been ten years since the twins had seen one another, according to Maude. Maybe all those years had taught Stanford to be a man when these things happened and not cry.  
Hmph, he’s impressed by how manly his freak of a son has become. 

“Father.” Stanford said, grabbing his attention. He looked up to see his son in front of him with a sad smile.  
“it's good to see after a long time… however it’s rather unfortunate the situation that brought us together…” Stanford said as he turned his head to the graves and the coffins.

“Hmm, yea..” he replied with a small nod as he crossed his arms. 

“C-c-come y-you two… The fu-.. the funeral… the funerals ab-about to begin…” Maude sobbed. Stanford turned her side and held her close as they began to walk to the front rows seats reserved from the family members.

The service was long, it was to be expected that it would due to four people being given speeches and burying them one by one. He felt strange being the only one not pour fucking waterfalls out his eyes, especially being one of the parents of the decreased, but ehh.. What the hell? If he didn't cry when he got the news then, he wouldn't then.

Besides he wasn't the only one not crying. Stanford was staring down their graves as if they had wronged him in some way. Okay he could deal with his eldest glaring down at the graves with anger, but what surprised him was that twisted dark smile that he had on when they announced the Mccorkle girl. It was a cold frightening smile. It was a smile that belong to a sick sadistic killer. 

He could understand hating Stan, he in a way did too, but what had the Mccorkle girl done to make Ford satisfied her death?  
She probably did do something to him, considering she was Stan’s girlfriend the time she and Ford met. Who knows? Afterall, Stanley only brought trouble, why would his wife be any different?

But still, this was a funeral for God’s sake! Stanford had to give the dead respect even if they’re mistakes like Stanley and cunts like that Mccorkle girl.  
He about to berate this to him but stopped once he felt a tug on his suit. He turn to see his youngest son, Sherman, grabbing his suit tightly as he looked scared.

He sighed inwardly. God, he hoped he wouldn’t be dealing another Stanley. He wanted him to stop but couldn’t afford to make a huge scene, it wouldn't look good. So he let Shermie grab a hold his suit for now. 

The service was now over and done with. The Mccorkles had invite them a dinner but they refused. He gave the excuse that they couldn’t handle dealing with anyone other than family right now and his family they were heading towards Stanford’s house to grief properly. They understood and left them alone. 

They followed Stanford to his car and drove off.  
They drove for hours, he was seated in the front seat with Stanford driving. Stanford looked almost content like he was about to begin humming any time soon. The boys weren't that close he told himself, he reminded himself. That had to be the reason as to why Stanford looked like that and not grieving like his mother or even his younger brother in the back. 

It was a few more hours before they had arrive to a small town. Gravity Falls. The place his son lived and did his so-called ‘research’.  
He knew jack shit about his son’s job. All he knew is that his only worthwhile son isn’t making millions any time soon, all thanks to the jackass they just buried. 

If Stanley didn’t screw things up like he did, then they would be living in a fancy millionaire mansion. 

They drove into the forest where Stanford lived in isolation apparently. Hmph, so his freak of a son was even more of a freak than he expected. Who could possibly live in the woods of a hick town and be happy? Only deranged psychos and freaks, that's who.

The car came to a slow stop as Stanford parked it. He saw the house Stanford lived in. It was a pretty big cabin for one person.

“We’re here. Please do be careful, there's mud everywhere. It's been raining a few days ago.” Stanford said as he stepped out of the car. He stepped out as well, grunting at the mud at his black shoes. Of course, Stanford had to live in the fucking woods.

He walked to the porch of the cabin while Stanford help his mother out of the car. This cabin… something felt wrong about this place. It wasn't that he was afraid. He was in no way afraid of anything, but this place gave him an uneasy feeling in his gut.  
He turned his head to see something in the ground. It looked.. like a finger sticking out from the muddy ground… Hmph, yea right. His son was a freak sure, but a psychopath? This was the same kid who puked at the sight of roadkill. He wouldn’t kill a fly. Besides it was probably a werid mushroom or something like that. 

“Father? Are you coming inside inside or...?” asked Stanford as he turned around to see the door open and lights on. He assumed Maude and Sherman were already inside. He nodded as he entered the house.

If he had payed more attention, he would have noticed Stanford’s twisted smile once he closed the door with all the locks… or even the fact the it wasn’t just a finger in the ground…. but a whole severed arm.

…..

“I made soup earlier, I’ll go reheat it.” Stanford said as he walked off into the kitchen. Maude was currently in the bathroom, cleaning herself. It was just him and Sherman. He turned to Sherman, who was grabbing his arm tightly and looking around the place, half scared to death. 

“What’s the matter with you, boy?” he grunted as Sherman looked up at him with big watery eyes. Ugh, that look on his face. It was the same one that Stanley had as a kid. 

“I-I’m scared of S-Stanford..” Sherman said as he tighten his hold. He lifted his eyebrows only a little bit.

“Why?” he asked. Sherman flinched before looking sideways. He got closer.

“Stanford said the Miss Carla and Flora and Jack deserved to die. That he… he.. he wanted to kill them again...” Sherman whispered softly to him. He felt a shudder down his back. He instantly remembered the twisted smile Stanford had at the mention of Carla. 

“He told you that?” he asked just as softly to his youngest. Sherman nodded quickly. 

“Hey, what are we talking about here?” Stanford asked as he came into the room, shocking both him and Sherman. He looked at both Sherman and Stanford. 

“Nothing. Just telling the boy about Stan.” he lied. Who's to say that Sherman didn’t make it up? Who’s to say that the boy isn't playing sick prank on him. Besides as much as Stanford hated Stanley, there was no way Stanford would say that. Stanford just wasn’t like that..

“Oh, well… Soup’s ready, Mother is already at the table. We’re just waiting on you two..” Stanford said.

“Yea, in a minute.” he said as Stanford nodded and left them alone. He turned to Sherman who had those big watery eyes that Stanley once had.  
“Not a word of this in front of your mother, understood? I don't want her to get more hysterical.” he harshly whispered. Sherman looked more scared but managed to slowly nod.  
“Good. Now come on.” He said as he got up and went to the table. He saw Maude sadly eating her soup quietly while Stanford was politely eating it. He went to eat next to Stanford while Sherman went to his mother’s side. She gave him a small smile and lovingly patted her youngest’s head. 

Soon everyone was eating quietly, not a single word was uttered until Sherman broke the silence. 

“Why is this so salty?” Sherman asked as he dropped his spoon into the soup. 

“Huh? Salty? What do you mean Shermie?” asked Stanford as he lifted an eyebrow in confusion. Shermie flinched as he looked up, frighten at his older brother.

“W-well um… it just taste… uhh… salty… not- not that it taste bad! It's… just salty..” Sherman responded in a frightened weak voice. He scoffed, the soup didn't salty to him, it tasted fine. Sherman must just be over exaggerating or just looking for an excuse for skipping dinner . Children these days.

“The soup’s fine, Sherman. Now shut up and eat.” he said as he glared at the youngest. 

“Yes, sir!” Sherman squeaked as he looked down his soup and slurped more from his spoon.  
Maude glared at him with anger as she kicked him under the table. He grunted out of pain and rubbed his kicked knee. 

“He’s right, Filbrick. Soup’s a bit salty.” she muttered angrily. 

“Oh forgive me then. I’m afraid my cooking aren't exactly perfect..” Stanford said as he scratched his cheek. 

“Oh! I’m sorry baby!” Maude said with a apologetic tone.  
“Soup’s just a little salty, but it’s fine! It really good!” she said as she ate some more.

“Thank you, it would have been better had my former assistant made it. He was a great cook and all.” Stanford said as he ate more of his soup.

“Former assistant? You mean that hillbilly you worked with you?” he asked as lifted an eyebrow. He had met the hillbilly only once, and as far as he could tell, he wasn't impressed by the sort of person he was. He wasn't impressed by the sort of people his son had surrounded himself in college. 

“Ummm.. Yes, his name was Fiddleford, Father. Unfortunately, due to...personal issues.. I had to terminate him..” Stanford said as he ate more of his soup.

“Hmph, good riddance then. Never liked that hippie hillbilly.” he said as he nodded. 

Dinner went on as before, quietly and quickly, and soon everyone went to bed. He and Maude slept on the guest’s room bed as Shermie slept on the guest’s room couch. 

….

 

The night would went as quiet and quick as dinner if it weren't for the strange noises he heard upstairs that woke him up. Strange moans and cries upstairs. 

He grunted as he sat up and looked at the door. He shouldn't give a crap about what Stanford could be doing late at night but these noises aren’t going to stop until he did something about it. He turned his head to his sleeping wife. His wife was a heavy sleeper, sure but these noises were too loud.  
Ugh, something smell awful in this room...  
He rubbed her shoulder only to pulled his hand away quickly at how cold it felt. He got up and put more of the blanket on her. He put on his slippers and open the door quietly without making much  
…

He walked upstairs to where he heard the moaning and cries. He got to the third floor when the moaning stopped, replaced with a loud sudden gasp and then more sobbing.

Just what the hell was going on there? 

He got to the door where the noise seem to come from and opened it. 

What he saw, shocked him to the core. 

A crying man tied to a chair as Stanford was in his lap… sucking his… His..dick..

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!” He shouted, being ignored by Stanford but getting the attention of the sobbing man tied into the chair. 

“...P-Pops…?...” the man whimpered softly. That voice…. That voice was the same as- No... No it couldn’t be! 

He got a good look at the guy, he looked just like him and Stanford.

“Stanley?” He gasped. His..dead son… His dead son, who is apparently ALIVE, was tied into a chair as Stanford… Stanford…. Ugh.. He felt the urge to vomit and spill out his dinner. 

“Pops?.......POPS! G-GET OUT!! RUN AWAY!! POPS! FORD’S CRAZY!! OH MY GOD RUN!! RUN GOD DAMMIT!!” Stanley suddenly shouted as he struggled against the chair and Stanford as well.

“W-what?” he blurted out as he took a step back. He.. He didn’t know what to think about all of this. Stanford was..ugh… Then Stanley was shouting at him to get out… What was happening?!

“Pops, don’t you know it's rude to interrupt such an intimate moment between lovers?” Stanford said as he wiped his chin and got up. Stanford turned around to him with a dark twisted smile.

“Stanford… What the hell is going on..?” he asked. 

“I believe we were having passionate night until you decided to pop in that is..” Stanford said as he stepped closer.

“FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!! GET OUT OF HERE!!” Stanley shouted as sobbed and he struggled against the ropes. 

“As much as I want to agree with my darling, I can’t let you leave… alive that is..” Stanford said in twisted gleeful voice. Once he saw the knife behind Stanford, he knew what Stanford meant. He ran out the door and quickly down the stairs. He ran into their room and locked the door. He quickly went over to his wife and began shaking her. 

“Maude! Maude! Wake up! We have to get out of here! Maude!” He shouted. She just slumped and didn't say anything. No...she..she wasn't breathing…. 

He searched for a pulse, but...nothing...he felt nothing…

He ran to Sherman and got the same results, but saw some sort of strong-smelling fluid down the floor. 

Dead… His wife and son were dead…  
B-but how!? How did Stanf- 

‘Why is this so salty?’

Salty? He…. He poisoned them! It didn’t taste salty to him…. That bastard must have not poisoned him.That’s why he was still alive...But... But that son of a bitch poisoned Sherman and Maude! He poisoned their soup!! He- He killed them!! He was a murderer!! He-

A loud knock on the wooden door interrupted his thoughts. He flinched and stepped away from the door. 

“Pooops~ I know you're there!” Stanford taunted as he knock on the door harsher. He quickly grabbed a chair from a desk and placed under the door knob.

“GO AWAY YOU FUCKING FREAK!!” he shouted at the door. The knocking stopped. Only to have giggling replace it

“ ...HahahaheheHehehehe… Enjoyed what I did to Ma and Shermie? Haha, you always did say that having a family was the worst decision of your life, so you're welcome! However, you won’t BE alive enough to enjoy your newfound freedom. Do forgive me but I can't have you destroy our happiness...but hey, at least you will be alone in hell.” Stanford said as he laughed.

“SHUT UP YOU FREAK!! JUST SHUT UP!!” he shouted as he clawed his head. It grew quiet after that. He was catching his breath from the outburst and noticed it was too quiet. 

Then all of a sudden, an axe appeared as it chopped at the wooden door. He flinched as he stepped away from the door and to the wall. The axe kept chopping at the door. He panicked and started looking for a way out. 

The window!  
Fortunately the window had no bars. He grabbed a stool and threw it at the window, shattering it, creating a hole big enough for him. He turned back to the door to see an arm slithering to the door knob. Quickly, he hopped out of the window. With glass in his hands and feet, he painfully ran away and into the forest.

He ran until he could no more. He quickly hid behind the trees. He tore his pyjamas sleeves off and into pieces and began bandaging his feet. Dammit, it fucking hurt but he kept quiet. He was willing to bet whatever Stanford’s sick mind had planned for him was much more worse than this hurting. He took a deep breath as he slowly got up and began to slowly walk. The town shouldn't be too far. He would go get help, go to the goddamn police and have that sick freak arrested and lock away. Yes, he had to make it.

He began to smile at the thought of Stanford’s angry psychotic face as he was dragged by police. Unfortunately he was to distracted with the thoughts of revenge to pay attention to where he was stepping into. 

CHOMP! 

He felt a horrible pain on his left leg...So horrible that he dropped into the ground, screaming loudly, despite what that could cost him. He screamed as he looked at his leg. A bear trap? A FUCKING BEAR TRAP!! SOME DUMBASS LEFT A GODDAMN BEAR TRAP!! FUCK THIS HURT SO GODDAMN MUCH!! FUCK!! FUCKING HELL!!

He was grunting in pain and breathing heavily as he crawled away. This hurted so fucking much! 

He froze when a foot suddenly slammed on his back.

“Hehehe… Turns out I was right about you running away like a fucking coward. I’ll admit it, I had my doubts since all our lives you told Stanley and I ‘to face death like a man and to fight’. Guess, to my amusement, you are a fucking hypocritical piece of shit…” Stanford said as he pressed his foot harder on his back.  
“heheh, but I guess it was more amusing to chase you around as you ran, or rather, stumble around. I never had to hunt someone down before so congratulations!” Stanford chirped as he bend down and grabbed his arms and pressed them on his back as he tied him down. After he was finish, Stanford grabbed him by the hair harshly and began dragging him. He shouted of the pain for both the dragging and the glass shards sinking into his legs. 

“Come on Pops! Didn’t you say we have to deal with pain like men? What happened to the man who berated us every time we showed weakness? Of course, when faced with real deal, you are hypocritical weakling!” Stanford taunted as he pulled harder on his hair. He shouted even more. Starting shouting for somebody to help him.

“Don’t even bother. I live far away from the town, and I know nobody of town would come here, to the ‘crazy mad scientist’ house, especially at night.” Stanford grinned. Filbrick began to struggle even more and shouting, all while Stanford continued to laugh like a maniac.


End file.
